Empty
by Aurore-e
Summary: A what if story


A what if story involving Brennan and Emma...

They don't belong to me (argh..). Review and feedback: always welcomed.

* * *

**Empty…**

First there was the contact of the foam with her left foot toes and then the contact of water on her skin. As Emma lowered herself in the bathtub, the warmth spread in her muscles, washing away the tensions accumulated during the past days. The young psionic sank further down. Hot waves of perfumed steam drifted her way with each move pleasantly tickling her senses. Lazily, she lifted her hand taking a bit of foam in it watching the color changes of the bubbles in the candlelight. A soft breath and it was dangling in the air catching glimpse of light.

The peacefulness of the evening crept up on the young woman filling her with languid sensations. If she allowed her mind to roam about the place, she would not stumble over some unwanted emotion, all she would sense would be her own emotions. Adam had left for a conference with Shal; Jesse was upgrading the system of a safehouse and Brennan was out with an old friend for the evening. Brennan… that name alone brought a soft sigh to her lips and more warmth to her already flushed body.

Her thoughts went back three days ago. He had spent the day trying to cause an argument, pushing her to the limit for no reason. Her anger had escalated to a point where the only way to release it would be a fight. So she had finally agreed to train with him. Emma knew she was no match to Brennan when it came to fighting; yet she had fought back with all her might, her anger only fuelling her strength. Somehow at the end of the session, he had managed to pin her against a wall effectively blocking her with his body. His eyes had found hers and avoiding his stare had been impossible.

She closed her eyes tightly, willing every sensation back. The strong hold of his right hand on her wrists above her head, his other hand on her hip, his ragged breath near her hear; his voice barely above a whisper tickling her ear.

"And now Emma?"

Her response and breath had died on her lips. A picture of lips kissing bare flesh, entangled limbs, hands roaming, trailing an incandescent path had formed in her mind. The increasing warm pressure of his fingers on her hip and she had been lost in him, in the moment. His hungry gaze had called her back to reality reminding her she was trapped, cornered. Her first reflex had been to send him fear. The elemental facing her had backed away instantly, whispering a lame excuse, hurriedly going out of the dojo.

What if? Those two words had played in her mind during the last three days. What if she had projected her longing to him? Would he have been surprised? A shiver ran down her spine. She could not allow her imagination to go there. What if? His fingers grazing her skin, his lips tasting hers, their clothes falling to the ground… What if? The murmur of his husky voice in her hear, their sweat covered bodies melting… What if?

----------

She was too caught up in her fantasy to notice the sound of her bedroom door opening, the muffled footsteps heading to the bathroom. Brennan stopped on the doorstep entranced by the vision of the young woman in her bath. He had been unable to enjoy his evening out. The only thing on his mind had been Emma ever since their training three days ago. That day, she had sent him a picture so clear and vivid about what she would like to do; his skin tingled at the memory. Her forwardness had surprised him, pleased him. Somehow he knew she had not meant to send that picture.

And now she was in front of him, this was his chance, yet he could not move. He had come here to talk, to solve a problem-to-be. But his imagination and body seemed to want something totally different.

Silently he crossed the distance to the tub, taking in the sight of her. The foam had dissolved exposing her perfect body. Elegant perfect curves drawn by an artist, skin reflecting light like silk. Her eyes were closed as if she was lost in a dream. A soft moan escaped her parted lips and was soon followed by his name. Her voice triggered something deep inside of him, building a desire so strong he could only surrender.

----------

She couldn't remember getting out of the tub, she couldn't remember putting her bathrobe on or walking to his bedroom, helping him getting undressed. Her mind had blanked out, leaving her only raw sensations of his hands caressing her already overheated skin, his lips on hers exploring her mouth.

His mouth closed on a nipple and her mental shield shattered. Like a meteor piercing the atmosphere his feelings hit her, burning her soul, tiny inflamed shards rushing through her veins. As he sank in her, his mouth found hers swallowing her moan as if he could absorb the very essence of her pleasure. Emma let herself get lost in the moment, in him. The heat increased mixing with small electrical shocks escalating, reaching a point where she could no longer control herself. A whirlwind of sensations hit her making her cry out his name.

------------

Sleep and weariness caught up with Brennan leading him to dreamland. The young woman lying beside him however was too disturbed to surrender to the peaceful night.

No more what if, just dreadful consequences and embarrassed morning-after talks. She could not let it interfere with her job, their job. He would never let her take risks again; their affair would change the team, probably not in the best ways. And their mission was a matter of life or death for so many people. The choice was tearing her heart apart. But did she really have the choice?

Gently she disentangled herself from the strong hold of his arm. Without a noise she got up and wrapped herself in her bathrobe. Her fingers hovered close to his lips. Such a perfect dreamily smile. She could fall for him; she could love him, it would be so easy. But it was not meant to be; it had never been and would never be.

A single tear ran down her cheek. The memory would stay there encapsulated, stored in a part of her heart like a wonderful gift. A bright spot of warm light in the dark lie her life had become.

Her eyes turned pitch black and a powerful wave radiated from her. It was over now… to him it would only appear as a pleasant dream.

Silently she left his bedroom the emptiness slowly creeping back, claiming its spot in her heart….

**The end**


End file.
